The Return of Galaxia
by Hiei's Firefly
Summary: Galaxia is back and so is chaos. The scouts must team up with the spirit detectives and save the world together. LitaKurama HotaruHiei rated R for later chapters.
1. The yyh gang get a mission

Here is the first chapter to the story. Hope you all like it. This is my first story.

Disclammer: I don't own either show.

The Return of Galaxia

Chapter 1

Ther was a knock on the door and yusuke's head appeared. "You wanted to see us Koenma" "Yes, come in you four." Yusuke, kuwabara, kurama, and hiei came in. "Now what I wanted to tell you is that a major threat is on it's way to earth but we are not the only one's on this. Some others are aware of this threat." "Who" asked yusuke. "A couple of girls known as the sailor scouts. They have been fighting for a long time. Now I will show you a picture of them and tell you about them one-by-one." The room went dark.

Amy was first. "This is amy minmo. She is the brains of the outfit. She is 17 years old. She has blue hair and blue eyes. She goes to Juuban junior high school in Minato-ku, Tokyo. Her real name is princess amy. She is also Sailor Mercury. She comes from the planet Mercury. She is the goddess of Ice. Some of her attacks are: Shabon spray freezing, Double shabon spray freezing, Mercury aqua rhapsody, Shine aqua illusion, Shabon spray, and Shine snow illusion. She is a guardian of the moon princess."

Mina is next. "This is mina aino. She is 17 years old. Her hair is blond and has blue eyes. She goes to Shibakouen junior high school in Minato-ku, Tokyo. She is the leader of the inners second to only the moon princess. Her real name is princess minako. She is also Sailor Venus. She comes from the planet Venus. She is the goddess of Love and Beauty. Some of her attacks are: Crescent beam, Venus love me chain, Crescent beaam shower, Love me moon chain, Venus love and beauty shock, Rolling heart vibration, Venus wink chain sword, Crescent boomerang, Crescent slender beam. She is a guardian of the moon princess."

Rei was next. This is rei hino. She is 17 years old. She has black hair and red eyes. She goes to Junior high in TA private girls school in Minato-ku, Tokyo. Her real name is princess rei. She is also sailor Mars. She comes from the planet Mars. She is the goddess of Fire. Some of her attacks are: Fire soul, Burning mandala, Fire soul bird, Mars flame sniper, Mars snake fire. She is a guardian of the moon princess."

Lita was next. "This is lita kino. She is 17 years old. She has brown hair and green eyes. She goes to Juuban Junior high school in Minato-ku, Tokyo. Her real name is princess makoto. She is also Sailor Jupiter. She comes from the planet Jupiter. She is the goddess of Thunder and Lighting. Some of her attacks are:Supreme thunder, Sparkling wide pressure, Supreme thunder dragon, Jupiter oak evolution, Flower hurrican, and Jupiter coconut cyclone. She too is a guardian of the moon princess."

Serena was next. "This is serena tsukino. She is 17 years old. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She goes to Juuban Junior high in Minato-ku, Tokyo. Her real name is princess serinity. She is also Sailor Moon. She comes from the Moon. She is the goddess of Light and Life. Two of her attacks are:Moon tiara action, and Moon princess halation. She has more attacks then that but i am not going to list them all.(n/a:lazy aren't i). She is the Moon princess."

Hotaru is next. "This is hotaru tomoe. She is 16 years old. She has black hair and purple eyes. Her real name is princess hotaru and she is also Sailor Saturn. She comes from the planet Saturn. She is the goddess of Death, Destruction, Darkness, Silence, and Rebirth. She also has the power to heal any and all wounds. She also has the power to destroy the world. Some of her attacks are: Death reborn revolution, Silence glaive suprise, Silence wall, and Death destruction ribbions."

Haruka is next. "This is haruka ten'ou. She is 23 years old. She has dirty blond hair and gold eyes. She goes to Mugen Gakuen high school. Her real name is princess haruka. She is also Sailor Uranus. She comes from the planet Uranus. She is the goddess of the Winds and Sky. Some of her attacks are:World shaking, and Space sword blaster."

Michiru was next."This is michiru kaiou. She is 23 years old. She has aqua hair and blue eyes. She goes to Mugen Gakuen high school. Her real name is princess michiru. She is also Sailor Neptune and she comes from the planet Npetune. She is the goddess of the Seas. Some of her attacks are: Deep submerge and Aqua mirror reflector."

Setsuna was last. "This is setsuna meiou. She is 27 years old. She has green hair and red eyes. Her real name is princess setsuna. She is also Sailor Pluto and she comes from the planet Pluto. She is the goddess of Time and Space. Some of her attacks are: Dead scream and Dark doom close."

The lights came back on. "You boys will meet up with the girls in the park. Now be on your way and behave yourselves." With that said the boys left.

to be continued...

Well what do you all think. R/R but please no flames. This is my first time trying some thing like this. bye.


	2. The meet Lita and Hotaru

Chapter 2

"The first planet is Mercury. The planet is named for the quick-witted roman god, mercury's surface temperature can reach negative 170 degrees celsius at night, but a whopping 350 degees celsius in the day time. The scout with her wits and analytical computer, cool customer ami still shows a warrior's passion as Sailor Mercury" said kurama.

"Venus is next. Earth's closest nieghbor isn't very hopitable, but it is named after the goddess of beauty and love. The scout mina is no lightweight-she spent many years fighting evil as Sailor V before appearing as Sailor Venus. That's probably why she looks so much like serena" said hiei.

"Here is mars. The planet mars was the roman god of war- a pretty aggressive guy. His fire-red planet lives up to its name with constant, eight-kilometer high dust tornadoes. With rei, there's no calm before the storm. Her fiery temper as Sailor Mars is often at odds with her lifestyle as a shinto priestess. She even uses a fire theme in her attacks" said yusuke.

"Jupiter is next. The planet is the largest planet in the system. Everything about Jupiter is big, from its satellite system to the Great red spot, a storm that's raged over the gaseous planet for over 300 years. Hard-hitting Sailor Jupiter-the biggest of the scouts-is also a big-hearted softie" said kuwabara.

"The moon is next. The Silver Millennium may have had its court on the moon-also known as luna-but it seems like nowadays earths only satellite doesn't have any atmosphere at all. The scout serena can seem as clueless as an airhead, but her loving heart and kindness help her fight for right and justice as Sailor Moon. Just don't get between her and food" said kurama.

"Saturn is up next. Named for the powerful roman god, saturn's rings make this planet stand out from the rest, which are made up of billions of separate chunks of rocks and ice. Hotaru's quiet demeanor masks a phenomenal power too. As Sailor Saturn, she can heal wounds and destroy the world" said hiei.

"Ok here is Uranus. Unlike the rest of the planets, Uranus spins on a horizontal axis, in the same direction as its orbit. Uranus and Neptune's orbits often cross. The scout Sailor Uranus and Neptune share a special bond as well. Haruka also wears the same uniform as everyone else as Sailor Uranus, in her civilian disguise, she prefers to wear guy's clothes" said yusuke.

"Neptune is next. No one knows what makes Neptune blue, but its color inspired its name, from the roman god of the sea. A solitary soul at first, Michiru first draws Haruka's attention, then the rest of the scouts as she becomes more confident in her powers as the water-powered Sailor Neptune" said kuwabara.

"Last one is Pluto. Because it's the furthest away from the sun, Pluto is the coldest, smallest and most mysterious of the planets. It's name after the god of death and the underworld. The scout like her namesake, Setsuna is mysterious and enigmatic guarding the Gate of time as Sailor Pluto" said kurama.

"That is a lot of information. They seem real nice and they look cute. Oh well I guess we well see when we get to the park" said yusuke. "Are we almost there. I'm getting tired of walking" said kuwabara. "Yeah, we're almost there kuwabara" said yusuke. So they continued to walk until they finally reach the park. There was only two people there waiting.

That is the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter they meet Lita and Hotaru. Injoy.


	3. Everyone together

Chapter 3

The boy's looked the girls up and down. One had brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. They reconized her as lita. The one next to her had black hair and purple eyes. They knew she was Hotaru. "Hi. Your a little early but thats ok. Have a seat and wait for the others" said lita. Hotaru just nodded in there direction. "Do you know when they are to show up" asked kuwabara. "No. We all show at different times. But they should be here soon so don't worry" said lita.

They noticed that through all of this hotaru has not said a word to them. In fact she was looking into the distance. They looked in the direction shewas and saw a car headed their way. The car stopped out side the gate to the park and three people got out. They reconized them as haruka, michiru, and setsuna. "Good you were here before us. We all most thought they were gonna show up and no one was going to be here" said setsuna.

"Me and lita got here early because we had nothing to do. So we came to wait for them" said hotaru. "Where are the others. Luna said they would not be late" said haruka. "Haruka just relax. We never agreed on a time to get here, so we all can show at different times" said michiru. "Hey, so I'm not the first, good." They look at the speaker and saw a girl with long black hair and red eyes. The boys knew it was rei. All of a sudden an exposion happened in the distance. The girls knew what it was and were quick to transform.

"Mars Planet Power" said rei and she was incased in flames.

"Jupiter Planet Power" said lita and she was in cased in lighting.

"Pluto Planet Power" said setsuna and she was in cased in a black cloud.

"Neptune Planet Power" said michiru and she was in cased in water.

"Uranus Planet Power" said haruka and she was in cased in a gust of wind.

"Saturn Planet Power" said hotaru and she was in cased in shadows.

The boys watched as the girls were in cased and then as they imerged in their outfits. Mars was red and white, Jupiter's was green and white, Pluto's was black and white, Neptune's was aqua and white, Uranus's was navy blue and white, and Saturn's was purple and white. What got them though was what saturn and pluto had in their hands. Pluto had a key shaped staff and Saturn had a glaive. They then took off running toward the explosions that were in the distance. The boys were right behind them.

Well that is the end of chapter 3. The next chapter is the fight and the boys meet Sailor Moon, Venus, and Mercury. Hope you all in joy. Sorry if any thing is mispelled in any of the chapter. Bye.


	4. chapter 4

I would like to thank any one that reviewed. here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long to get there. The boys just stared at the monster for they have never seen anything like that. What they fight are totally different. The girls got right to work.

"Mars Flame Sniper" said mars and fire shot at the monster, but it saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. "Jupiter Oak Evolution." "Dead Scream." The two attacks hit there target but not much was done to it. "Deep Submerge." "World Shaking." "Silence Glaive Suprise." The three attacks made a lot more damage.

"Shabon Spray Freezing."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack."

The three attacks finnished off the monster. The boys looked in the direction of the attacks and saw 3 girls in almost the same outfits as the others. "Sailor moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus. Right on time" Said sailor jupiter.

"We saw you all heading in this direction and decided to follow" said sailor mercury. "Yeah we can't leave our friends to fight on their own now can we" said sailor venus. With that they all detransformed. "Guys this is serena, amy, and mina" said lita. "Girls this is yusuke, kuwabara, kurama, and hiei."

With that they went back to where they started.

to be continued...


End file.
